Silent Night
by Lori-Chan
Summary: Heero and Tai are running from soldiers in the woods until one move leaves Heero by himself... Or does it?


Silent Night…  
  
An original story by Akio-chan  
  
  
  
Heero ran faster as he and Tai bolted through the woods as fast as they could… The rain was falling harder than usual that night. They could hear the gunshots growing closer, the hounds barking, the soldiers shouting. Heero and Tai ducked behind a falling tree. "Heero! There's no way we can just sit here! They'll kill us! We need to keep going!" Tai whispered, Heero loaded his gun; he noticed that he only had about a handful of bullets left. He loaded a few into the shotgun he had stolen a little earlier. The rain was becoming weaker but the voices stronger, they sounded as if they were only yards away. "Heero please! We need to keep moving!" Tai almost broke down and cried. Heero looked at his sister, the lightning illuminated her face, which was full of cuts a bruises. He stroked her cheek softly, brushing the hair off her face. "Tai, you go, take cover by the lake. It shouldn't be that far from here." Heero whispered. Tai nodded and ran off. "Be careful...Heero..." Tai whispered as she ran.  
  
   
  
  
  
Heero turned his attention back to the soldiers. Their voices grew so strong that Heero felt as though the man belonging to them were breathing down his neck. Heero aimed in the direction he thought they were in… Lightning lit up the sky, showing the soldiers to him, Heero fired and hit two of them. The others panicked and released the hounds. Heero shot and them, he killed them both. One bullet passed through and hit a soldier. Heero quickly reloaded his gun, one shot at him but Heero dodged it. He fired back, killing the last two. He noticed he had 3 bullets left. He paused for about five minutes to see if there was anyone left, he fired a shot. Nothing happened. Heero set the gun down and ran off to look for his sister. The storm faded into a gentle sprinkle and it began to clear up. The half moon light the ground up. "Tai!" Heero called out. No answer, he figured she was farther down and couldn't hear him from where he stood on a large boulder. "Tai!" His voice rang out again. Still no answer; He began to worry and started running. "Tai!" He yelled for the third time. He saw the lake, but Tai was nowhere in sight. He turned to the right and ran back. "Ta.." Heero began to yell but tripping over what he thought was a log. He rubbed his head, it felt like blood but he was wet from the storm he could tell if he was bleeding or not. "He..Hee..ro.." Tai whispered. Heero bolted upward and leaned over Tai. She was holding her chest. What he thought was the log, was Tai. "Tai… what happened?" Heero panicked. The ground lit up a little more as a cloud moved away from the moon. He noticed blood all over her shirt. "He…ero… I w..as sho…t…" Tai tried to catch her breathe but found she was losing it more each moment that passed by. Heero pulled his soaked tank top off, "Hee..ro… Don't… waste your time…" Tai coughed. She held her hand up to Heero's face, her hands felt cold and lifeless… Heero grasped her hand in his, trying to fight back the tears. "Tai... please don't di…" Heero's voice failed him. Tai shushed him. "Heero…There… was a… song… Mom once…sang to us… before…we were… taken away…" Tai managed to whisper these words out. Heero looked at her. He looked as though he was dying himself. "Some days…the stars… will shine…on you…when you're blue… Arms…will hold you…tight…and the moon… will glow your…endless flight…" Tai's words faded with the light of the moon. Her eye's slowly closed, and never opened. Her arm became limp and fell out of Heero's grasp Heero tried to hold back the tears but couldn't hold his emotions back any longer. He burst into tears, holding Tai's lifeless body in his arms. "Why… WHY!" Heero cried out. But he found that no one answered.  
  
Heero shot up and the wind blew his hair softly. He looked at the clock. 3:13am… He caught his breathe and wiped the sweat off his face. The cool autum breeze cooled him off as he got out of bed. He ran down the hall and to the basement. He opened the door to Tai's room and found her sleeping soundly in her bed. He sighed in relief, and walked over to her. He brushed the hair off her face and kissed her forehead softly. She stirred slightly. He bent over and whispered in her ear. "Some days the stars will shine on you when you're blue… Arms will hold you tight… And the moon will glow your endless flight…" Tai smiled softly, and pulled the covers up slightly. Heero smiled and left Tai's room. He walked over to the chair in the living room and fell asleep...  
  
1 The End 


End file.
